


you could have anyone you want, why do you want him

by giovanchis



Series: while others talk, we were listening to lovers rock [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, OH also this is a modern hs au, background eremin, cute asf jealous jean wtf, i love jeankasa hiiii u should 2, psppspspspsp jeankasa fans PLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanchis/pseuds/giovanchis
Summary: Jealousy runs rampant in Jean.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Series: while others talk, we were listening to lovers rock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	you could have anyone you want, why do you want him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestie baes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bestie+baes).



Something about Eren Yeager's presence made Jean's face flush hot, and it wasn’t in the nice way. Eren fucking Yeager. Star of every show, godson of Erwin Smith, and although he didn’t look like it, number ten in the class rank. The fact Jean was eleventh made matters worse.

They’ve known of each other since 3rd grade, going to the same sunday school. Eren never read the books, but still was able to keep up with Jean, who read everything the teacher assigned him. Well, at least Jean tackled him during play time. Some things Jean always had over Eren were his height and his athleticism. And...his ability to take a shower every day. 

But that was nothing compared to what Eren had. He had the perfect life, a happy childhood, no dead best friend. and God it made Jean flush red when he thought of another thing Eren had but Jean didn’t.

Mikasa.

Although he knew she was not a prize to be won, or some toy to be grabbed, it still made Jean incredibly angry when Eren was able to grab her attention when he wasn’t. From the first time Jean’s seen her (sixth grade) she was always be by Eren fucking Yeager. Jean knew that they were next door neighbors, but that still couldn’t stop the pit in his stomach seeing them together. The worst part of it all, Eren didn’t seem to care about her presence. At least not in front of other people.

One day, still in sixth grade, Jean accidentally stumbled onto a moment Mikasa and Eren were having. a memory burned into his mind. Mikasa was holding both of Eren's hands, and Eren seemed...happy, for once. They were looking at each other, straight into their eyes. Armin was nowhere to be seen. Jean quickly hid behind a pillar, his face burning hot once again, angry tears pricking his eyes.

He might’ve cried that night, might’ve ignored Mikasa for a bit after that. Armin used to turn back and ask Jean why he didn’t annoy him and Mikasa anymore. Jean didn’t answer.

So...Eren and Mikasa were probably dating. Whatever big deal. It was just some stupid rumor, something Connie made up (that’s what Sasha said). But the memory of them holding hands was burned into Jean’s memory. Something in Jean’s gut wanted him to spill the secret to Connie who would definitely spill it to the whole school. He wanted Eren fucking Yeager to be embarrassed, to hang his head coming into class, instead of coming in with his confident demeanor.

The idea of Mikasa in tears made him hold back on anything. Come to think of it, Mikasa came to school with tear streaks a lot. She’d put her head down in class a lot too, and even sometimes, Jean would see Armin or Historia taking her to the nurse after lunch. He wondered if Eren had some sort of play in this.

Throughout the years, Mikasa and Eren were inseparable most of the time, and rarely, Eren would be trailing behind Mikasa like she would do to him. That never seemed to change throughout middle school or even high school.

Even during high school, Mikasa and Eren would walk into school together, sometimes, she would be clutching his arm. Every time Jean saw that he reverted to his middle school self, flushing and angry.

Connie and Sasha knew about this whole situation and loved to feed the fire. Well, at least Connie did, Sasha would just tell Jean certain things Mikasa had said about Eren. It was always positive as if anything with Eren could ever be positive at all. If Jean ever pressed for more Sasha would just cross her arms and told her she was sworn to girl code. In contrast Connie would just spew out random what-ifs and hypothetical situations. They always seemed to freak Jean out, and to be honest, Connie just liked seeing him squirm. 

“So, do you think Eren and Mikasa finally did it?” Connie asked one day after school. They were in Jean's room, Sasha was taking her sweet time in his kitchen.

Jean choked on air, “Done what exactly?”

“Well...I mean do you think they’ve had sex already?”

“Oh...so they’re actually dating?”

“Are you kidding me jean? weren’t you the one who told me that they were?”

“I was just guessing...I never said it was true. Actually wait no, you were the one who started that rumor in the first place, in middle school.”

“Whatever.”

Most of the time, Jean would ignore Connie’s words at first but then overthink them at night, but something about these words stuck with him. Did they? Have they? What the fuck. Again, Jean's face flushed red hot. Connie didn’t even notice, he was too busy watching videos on Jean’s TV.

First of all: Eren Yeager losing his virginity is not the thought Jean wanted in his mind tonight.

Second of all: Mikasa could do better. She could do him.

Third of all: Something about Eren seeing Mikasa naked (even if it was just partially) made Jean feel itchy all over.

Jean found himself wondering about Mikasa during...all that. except, he imagined himself. He wondered if her skin was soft, if she liked certain things he liked...in that way.

“HEYO! I'm back, what were we talking about?” Sasha asked suddenly bursting into Jean's room with nearly 50 snacks in her arms.

Jean strategically placed a pillow on his lap as he leaned to grab a snack.

“Just Eren and Mikasa...wait, Sasha aren’t you close with Mikasa?” Connie said, his mouth filled with potato chips. Jean was partially listening and partially wishing they would both go home so he could think about his fantasies longer.

Sasha snorted, “I wouldn’t consider us close or whatever. But yeah I guess i know her better than most people.”

“Well...do you know...if her and eren...you know...”

“I know...?” Sasha raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know if they’ve had sex?”

Sasha burst into laughter, it was loud enough to snap Jean out of his trance. “God! Good one Connie, oh my god,” she turned to look at Connie, tears in her eyes, “Oh my god... are you- are you actually serious?” her laughter got louder, “You’re kidding! They aren’t even dating!”

That shook Jean's whole body. So...this whole time they weren’t dating.

“WHAT?” both Jean and Connie yelled.

“Wait, what about the times you tell me about Mikasa talking about Eren?” Jean asked. Connie nodded, waiting for Sasha’s answer.

“Oh puh-lease, she just cares about him deeply. And I just said those things to piss you off.” Sasha said between her giggles. “God, thank you both of you...Oh my god. this was the best laugh I’ve had in so long. Jesus Christ you guys. Mikasa can do so much better. plus i think Eren’s interested in Armin.”

Armin...oh.

Oh..OH.

The pit in Jean's stomach that came with thinking about mikasa seemed to break. The news helped him gain confidence to talk to Mikasa more, and to be meaner to Eren (he couldn’t be too mean due to the idea that Armin liked him).

But, at least now Jean wouldn’t feel like he was committing a sin every time he pictured Mikasa with him.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII i love jeankasa pls. pls. if ur here from my eremin fic hii pls i will write eremin in this fic too. do not worry 
> 
> title inspired from jealous by eyedress


End file.
